Two Worlds, One Family
by YuriChan220
Summary: Yomi has lived a miserable life as a poor girl. Her experience with rich people has gotten her to despise them greatly and to never trust them. That is until one beautiful girl enters her life. Will she learn to trust again? AU.
**Two Worlds, One Family**

 **Pairing: Ikaruga x Yomi**

 **Genre: Drama**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: And here's another Ikaruga x Yomi fanfic for you all~! I thought I'd give these two some more love by creating a multi-chapter about these two. And to be honest (and it's in my opinion) out of all the Crimson Squad's past lives, Yomi's past hit me in the feels the most. So, that's why I'm making a story similar to canon.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this one.**

On a cold, rainy and windy night, a girl with long blonde hair and dressed in ragged clothes sits against a wall near a store with a blanket around her, shivering furiously because of the wind blowing at her. Beside her are some bags of food and drinks. Most of the bags contained some bean sprouts, her favorite food since she was little. Others are a bit of fruit, cooked meat and a worn out teddy bear she had kept when she was young. She hugs herself with a blanket, which she had found lying around somewhere, to keep herself warm, but despite that, she's shivering even more. The cold was too much for her. Some would say that she could have gone to find shelter to keep herself safe from the cold. But for her, she'll never go to any shelter. Why is that? Well, according to her, people around her can't be trusted. Not after she went through some terrible events back then. She just couldn't let herself be close to anyone. They'll either be taking advantage of her, abuse her physically or mentally or make fun of her because she's poor. She doesn't want to go back there again.

Every day, she'll lay on the dirty pavement and people will either be looking at her sympathetically or just walk past her like they don't have a care in the world. The girl wanted that. She wants to be alone, so that no one will hurt her in any way. But since it's a cold and rainy day, the blonde can only wrap herself with her blanket and try to keep herself as warm as possible. Lucky for her, it's only at night, so maybe the rain will let up later on.

And so the rain stops after a while. Still chilly from the cold, the blonde girl walks over towards a corner and rest. It had been a long, hard day of walking around the city, trying to find food to feed herself, avoiding people and such. Every day was the same old thing. But she doesn't mind one bit. As long as she's alone and nobody is bothering her. She wraps herself with the blanket and tries to sleep. However, after a while, she tosses and turns, whispering her parents' names over and over. She's having that horrible dream again. The same dream that's been haunting her for quite a while. The dream…when she started to distrust the rich.

 ****Yomi's Dream****

 _"Open up!" a man's voice boomed as he bangs on the door._

 _Another man with short brown hair rushed over and answers it. "Yes?"_

 _"I'm part of the agency," the taller man in a nice business suit said. "Are you able to pay the rent for your house that's overdue since last month?"_

 _The other man shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid…that I'm unable to at the moment."_

 _The businessman sighed. "Then, I'm afraid we have to go and get this house demolished."_

 _"What!?" the brown haired man said in disbelief. "N-no, no, no! There has to be another way!"_

 _"I'm sorry. But…if there's nothing else you can do, then we have to go by our orders."_

 _A mother and her blonde daughter hear this and the little girl, who is at the age of 10, was crying._

 _"Noooo!" the blonde girl sobbed as she held on to her mother. "What should we do!? Where should we live!?"_

 _The businessman speaks up. "There IS one way."_

 _The three members of the family look at him at the same time._

 _"Have your daughter go and sell herself to the people at Taito. You will then be able to pay all your debts."_

 _The mother and father of the little blonde girl exchanged looks. It's an extremely hard decision for both of them. However, the blonde girl bravely stepped in._

 _"I'll do it!" she declared._

 _"Yomi!" The father gasped._

 _"Yomi-chan, are you sure?" the mother asked with a worried look in her eyes._

 _"If…if it's for the sake of our family, I WILL volunteer!" the girl, Yomi says._

 _The mother and father exchanged looks again. They couldn't believe that their only daughter was so willing to sacrifice herself for the whole family. After about a minute of silence, the three of them hug each other._

 _"Remember, Yomi-chan," the mother sobbed. "Both of us love you and always will."_

 _"Be careful out there, Yomi," the father said._

 _"I will, Mom and Dad," Yomi sobbed, hugging her parents a little tighter. "I promise."_

 ****Reality****

Yomi is still asleep, but remembering how it went, it did not turn out so well. She had left the house not long after the businessman did and began her journey towards Taito. It took about a few days to get there. She was unable to find people to sell herself to until one day she ran into a businesswoman, who appeared to be a rich woman. And this was the time she will NEVER forget.

 ****Yomi's Dream****

 _"Awww, look at this cute little girl~!" the businesswoman said. She took a few locks of her medium length hair. "So, how much are you selling yourself for?"_

 _"U-um…as much as, um… $300 or $500?" Yomi replied, feeling scared of the person already._

 _Another business woman walked on the other side of the blonde. "You're so precious, young lady~!"_

 _"In fact, your body is cute as well~!" the first woman reached a hand to grab her breast._

 _"Ah…st-stop it…"_

 _"Oh, this girl is perfect for us!" the second woman said. "She's so adorable that we can't resist her!"_

 _So the two woman began to play around with her body like there was no tomorrow. They played with her hair, slid some hands on her thighs and groped her breasts a little. And each time they did, the blonde kicked and screamed out for help. Finally, Yomi couldn't stand it any more. She broke free from both woman, causing them to fall on their backs. One of them fell against a pile of money stacked in their car, making a lot of cash fall out. Yomi rushed over to grab as many cash as possible to give to her parents. She knows that they'll be happy she got the money they needed to survive. With that in mind, with enough cash in hand and put into a brown bag, she ran back towards to her parent's house._

 _However, about 2 hours later, after getting through traffic and such, Yomi arrived at her parent's house. But the house was demolished and her parents were nowhere to be found until she found them lying on the pavement._

 _Yomi rushed towards them with the money she brought. "Mom! Dad! Look, I have it! We've got money from the rich people! We can pay our debts now!"_

 _The mother or father don't budge. Yomi tried to shake them awake._

 _"Mom? D-Dad?" Yomi's eyes brim with tears as she tries and tries again to get her parents to wake up, but to no avail. And then, she realized that they're dead. "No…no…Mom…Dad…" She let out her sobs and buries her head on her father's chest. "NOOO! NO, NO, NO, NOOOOO! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO LIKE THIS! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE THE TWO PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT THE MOST!"_

 _She hugged her father's corpse as she cried even harder. She realized that she must have left them to starve since they didn't have any food left and gave it all to her once she left for Taito. And now…her parents were gone. She takes a handful of money and crumbles them in to little balls. Yomi didn't need them anymore. She had lost her parents and she can't use money to revive them. And the very people she could blame are the rich. The rich was so cruel to her family lately and she hated it. She hated them so much that it caused her to distrust them greatly._

 ****Reality****

Yomi wakes up from her dream, panting and tears are streaming down her face. She didn't like to go back to the same dream over and over. This is what led her to despise the rich and other people who might hurt her. And for the next 5 years, she had lived out in the streets, trying to survive on her own. And she's been very good at it since she's avoiding people and closing herself from the world. There is not ONE person who is be kind enough to be trusted. And she will NEVER trust another again.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this is short, but this is basically a prologue and sort of what might have happened in Yomi's past in canon. So, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
